Current technology allows webpages to be designed with a variety of content data including images, advertisements, chat, links, movies, and games. These webpages are designed as steteless secure silos that do not allow the transfer of content data from one webpage to another webpage. However, there are many cases where it would be desirable for a user to retain or transfer the content data between webpages. One approach to allowing transferring of content data between webpages is to embed the content data in the uniform resource locator (URL) as the user travels from one webpage to another webpage. However, this approach gets bodded down fairly quickly.